creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClericofMadness/Big Ol' To-Do List
While I'm thinking about this, here's what I (other admins can help, users too if you are positive you can be constructive in halping: Current TO-DO List *MARKED Cleanup. This one is ADMIN-ONLY. Gotta review what's marked, see if it needs to stay marked, be unmarked, or be deleted. However, if you really want to help, you can edit the Marked pages that just need editing/formatting work. DO NOT REMOVE THE TAG, THOUGH, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES. Transform MARKED pages into either Flagged or Review cat-tagged pages and create voting polls. *Article Listing Cleanup. Yup, it's that time. If your stories are not posted, they will be hunted down and either added to the listing if good enough, or deleted because clearly no one cared enough to put them there. *Check the Article Listing for titles that need fixing. Remember, First word, Last word, and all other important words (not the, a, and, an, of, from, the, etc. Prepositions and such. UNLESS THEY ARE THE LAST WORD, then it's mandatory they be capitalized). *HTP Cleanup. This, and MARKED cleanup People/Places will be the hardest things to do. We as a community need to decide which HTPs we do not want/need on this site. Massive cleanup. *Places Cleanup. And here's another bombshell. I noticed a TON of pages using Places if they were in some random house or a forest. Places is for a SPECIFIED LOCATION, ie London, England or New York. Not just "somewhere" in general. *People Cleanup (AKA The thing that will never happen). This is the worst of the worst. For the most part this category gets used if it involves people at all. That's not what it's for. It's meant for something like people interacting with people, not if the narrator is human. It's really hard to describe, and might need to be removed and/or revamped. *Revamp the Pasta/Image of the month process. *User Submission Broken Link Cleanup. *SITEWIDE BROKEN LINK CLEANUP. . Older, Completed Tasks *Category:OC Cleanup. If it's in the User Submissions page and not marked OC, tag it. If it's tagged with OC and not on the Submissions page, untag it. *Video Games and Television multi-category cleanup. TL;DR: PokeMon, Minecraft, and Zelda cannot and should not have the Video Games category. The category has that already. Same thing with "Lost Episodes" and Television. *Create the Flagged for Deletion and Marked for Review categories (ADMIN ONLY) to split MARKED into two entites. *Create a voting system for pages flagged for deletion, and a set standard. Wikis are a community, so I think it's high time we acted like one and let the users decide what pages that are selected for deletion are going to be deleted and not. *Shock Ending Cleanup. It's getting a tad overused methinks. If the ending isn't a complete surprise (no, not even skeleton, well, maybe, but no), then it shouldn't have the category. *Beings, Monsters, Demon/Devil, Ghosts, and Cryptids Cleanup. PROTIP: If it's in one of these, it can't be in another unless the story is specifically about two different entities. It's either a Demon or an unknown being, not both, etc. *Consider making a different page for HTPs that are not that horrible. Maybe Troll Pastas and then Horrible Troll Pastas. Mmm, ADMIN-ONLY. *Books and Items/Objects: Now that the Books tag is in Items/Objects, I need to check for conflictions there. Also, I need to pick through I/O pages and see if any should actually be in Books. *Classics cleanup, as I saw at least one pasta that shouldn't have been in there. *Weird Cleanup. This category is being used too often. It should be the weirdest of the weird, not just for everything. It's for the unclassifiable stuffs. Category:Blog posts